Our Vacation
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Leo and Piper go away from Camp Half Blood for a vacation alone. What will Jason think of their actions? Will Chiron accept or make sure they have a great reason when they come back? How does PIper feel about Leo. Stick around and you'll find out.
1. The Idea

**Piper Pov**

I threw flat stones across the face of the lake, waiting for something to happen. My hair was flat and straight, I hated it!

I wanted to change, be free and away without _him_ tying me down all the time. I used to call him 'my _boyfriend' _but now, I call him 'my personal prison'. He loves my hair, my body shape, my clothing style really everything about me, except for one thing. _Fighting monsters_. I'm trained to fight them and he hates me going into battle! Even if it's without swords! He loves me but hates my violent part of my personality.

I picked up a dozen more rocks and threw them all at once into the water, screaming at my thoughts.

"Piper?" I turned and saw Leo. He only had jeans on, plus his tool belt around his waist, sitting on his hips. I must say, Leo is well built for his age. He has more muscle than when we first came here, about one year ago. His curly hair has grown longer and now is straight. "What's going on?" Leo asked. His voice was the same, though, sweet, soft and deep, the way I like it.

"Nothing, I'm just fed up with stuff." I replied crossing my arms under my chest. Leo came closer and stood next to me.

"You need a break," Leo said putting his hands in his pockets. "Go somewhere nice, take a friend, have some fun. Just as long as the friend won't boss you around and tell you what to wear."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"You're mother!" Leo said shock. I laughed. His jokes were better than before, they weren't stupid like a year ago, they were actually good. He's been offered to have a job as a comedian once or twice before, but he's always turned it down. That wasn't his dream; Leo's dream was to build inventions that will make the world a better place, meaning: Building swords and bombs for camp.

"Who should I take, Leo?" I asked, uncrossing my arms. "I can't believe that I'm thinking about this," I muttered under my breath.

Leo put his hands on my shoulders. "Anyone but Drew or Aphrodite." And he cracked me up again. Leo also laughed with me.

"I'll ask Chiron if we could go," I said and started to walk.

"Wait. We?" Leo asked, walking next to me. He looked concerned. "What about Jason?"

"Jason won't know about this," I said with a devilish grin spreading across my face.

"Are you and Jason having trouble?"

"Um, no, we're not. But that's it! I hate how he loves everything about me but then, when I'm really having fun, he disapproves me."

"And by fun…?"

"Fighting. Anyone." I crossed my arms again and scowled. "If we have an argument right now, Jason would pull me away to his cabin then start yelling at me. I hate it!"

Leo nodded and pulled his arm over my shoulder. "It's okay, beauty queen. If you need anything, we'll get it on our vacation."

I giggled. _Ah, Leo's hot- wait what? - I did not just think that!_

I took a look at Leo's face. His babyish face was cute but I've never thought of him like that.

I rubbed my arm and shook my head.

"That's the beauty queen," Leo joked.

"I'm the only beauty queen you'll ever get, Leo." And I walked into the big house.

"Leo, do you have to walk around camp with no shirt?" Chiron asked as he took one look at us. Leo smirked and pushed his hands in his pockets.

"I just came back from working out, Chiron." Leo lied. "I bumped into Piper before I could go back to my cabin to get a shirt."

"The training area is the closest area to the cabin. The lake is on the other side of camp." Chiron said, leaving Leo to think.

"I'm just awesome." Was Leo's awesome reply. I wondered what Connor and Travis would of said if they were here right now.

"You sound like the Stoll brothers," Chiron sat in his wheel chair. "Now, Piper- the important one-" Leo acted like he was hurt.

"I'm kidding, go on." Leo said afterwards.

"-What would you like, _Piper_." I sat on the nearest chair around me.

"Well, Leo gave me this idea of having a vacation for a little while. I was wondering if Leo and I could go?"

Chiron was silent for a long time. "No." Chiron finally said.

"Why?" Leo asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Well first, get off the arm," Leo shot up. "And second, you can't leave camp grounds unless you're on a quest."

"Can I go to Rachael and get a quest for Piper to get a vacation?" Leo smartly said.

"It was just an idea." I saved. I got up and smiled. "I guess, we'll see you at dinner." Chiron nodded. "See you then… Bye Chiron."

And we left.

"Leo, you're an idiot!" I yelled as we walked back to the cabins.

"What did I do?" Leo asked, walking in front of me, facing me. "I was just being smart."

"And that's why Ares beats you up when ever he sees you." That was a long day. Ares will never get over that day. "And you're never going to end up anywhere if you do."

"C'mon Beauty Queen. You like my jokes." Leo acted like he had a tie around his neck. I must say, he was a good actor.

I pushed the tip of his nose in a little. "You're. An. Idiot. Leo. Valdez."

"I know." Leo looked a little too proud of himself.

"Piper!" I turned and saw a man running towards me and Leo. His hair was the same as always, short, blonde, choppy. His eyes were like a lighting bolt and his smile was cute but different than what it used to be.

"Look who came in town," Leo whispered.

"Has he been giving you a hard time?" I asked, also whispering.

"He's says that I spend _too_ much time with you. He wants me to back away, so not be your friend anymore." Leo whispered back so that I could only hear.

"Jason's an-"

"Hey Piper." Jason slid his arm around my waist. "What's going on?"

"Chiron asked Leo and me to go and check in everything is in order." I said. I was lucky that I can think quickly. "Down at the forges."

"Why do you have to go?" Jason asked, pulling me closer to his side.

"Because_ he_ said _so_," I said harshly. Jason kissed my cheek and Leo pretended that he shot himself in the head.

I couldn't help but giggle. Leo was Leo.

"I love your giggle." And Jason kissed me. I couldn't be bothered. I didn't involve tongue, Jason was too demanding. "What's wrong?"

_What's wrong is that you're here_. "Nothing just tired."

"Okay." I put on a smile.

"We better go check at the forge, beauty queen." Leo said, gesturing to go.

"Don't call her that, Valdez." Jason said raising his eye brow.

"Okay, Leo. We better leave dad while he doesn't get too cranky with my nick name." And we left.

"Nice," Leo said. He pulled his hand in his tool belt and brought out a screw driver. "And I thought I was the smart one."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please R&amp;R and I won't go onto the next chapter until 5 reviews are made. Thank you.<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	2. GOING ON A HOLIDAY!

**Leo Pov**

One thing you should know about me: I'm not sixteen anymore. I don't try to impress girls anymore; they get impressed by my good looks. I don't crack stupid jokes anymore; I have real funny jokes now that people laugh at. I've had no girlfriends since last year, what's the rush?

One thing that hasn't changed about me is: my love of inventing useless crap.

My father says 'Building is in your blood boy, use it while you still got time' and Chiron says 'Leo! Stop making that necklace and please do your job' and Piper says 'Oh, Leo, you're the best friend I've ever had!' Which Jason gets really annoyed at.

You see, Piper and Jason are dating. They've been dating for less then a year now. They've done it all, first star, first touch, first fight (And believe me, that first fight was not something you would want to see), first kiss and blah blah blah!

Me and myself have done… FIRST PUNCHING THE WALL AND BREAKING YOUR HAND! Yay.

I was really angry that day…

Back to my point, I was in the forge, lifting weights that no-one knows about so please, zip you lips like a pad lock and everything will be alright.

"Leo!" Nyssa called. I put the weights down and got the work that I was meant to be doing.

"Yeah!" I called out. I started to get focused on my work.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" Nyssa asked jabbing me with her pencil.

"I don't have a shirt because I'm going to get one now." I quickly ran out and ran for my life for no reason. I love the forge but I hate it. I'm always the one to go to. I love my job but I'm like 'Yeah, I'll help you' but my brain is like 'fix it yourself you little idiot!' I'm not myself right now as you can see.

I ended up watching Piper threw stones on the surface of the lake. Her hair was longer and it was even! I can't make out her eyes, they wont stop changing colour, that' s what I love about them, her smile was adorable as always and Piper… was having a tough time. I didn't need to ask her, I can just see it in her face and body expression that she needs a break from our world.

I came back to reality when Piper screamed into the sky.

"Piper?" I slowly walked up to her, trying to make as little sound as I could. Piper turned to face me. Her smile was there, oh how I secretly love her smile. "What's going to?" I asked just to make sure I git her expression right.

"Nothing, I'm just fed up with all this stuff." Piper crossed her arms. I stood closer to her, making sure that she knew I was here.

"You need a break," I said stuffing my hands in my pockets, "Go somewhere nice, take a friend, have some fun. Just as long as the friend won't boss you around and tell you what to wear."

"Who are you talking about?" Piper asked raising her eye brow.

"Your mother." I said, making Piper laugh.

"Who should I take?" Piper said laughing. Then she muttered something to herself which I personally think it's cute.

I put my hands on her bony shoulders. "Anyone but Drew and your mother." Piper laughed a little more, making me laugh with her.

"I'll ask Chiron if we can go" And Piper started walking. It took me a minute to figure out what she said.

"Wait. What?" I asked, running up next to her side, and walked with her. "What about Jason?"

"Jason won't know about this."

"Are you and Jason having trouble?" I knew that I shouldn't have asked but it's temping.

"Um, no, we're not but that's it! He loves everything about me, but when I'm really having fun, he disapproves me."

"And by fun…?"

"Fighting. Anyone." Piper scowled at herself. Her hands were crossed under her chest again. "If we were having an argument right now, Jason would pull me away to his cabin and start yelling at me. I hate it!"

"It's okay beauty queen. If you need anyone, we'll get it on our vacation."

Piper looked at me. The light shone in her eyes, making them even more amazing than ever. Piper rubbed her arm and shook her head.

"That's the Beauty Queen," I joked.

"I'm the only beauty queen you'll ever get, Leo." Piper said but a proud look on her face.

"Leo, why do you have to walk around camp with no shirt on?" Choron's first words for day for me. No, it isn't 'Hello Leo. How are you today? In future please have a shirt on.' I push my hands in my pockets again and smirked.

"I just came back from working out, Chiron." I said trying to be smart. "I bumped into Piper before I could go back to my cabin to get a shirt."

"The training area is closest to the cabins. The lake is on the other side of camp." I thought for a bit. I didn't know how to reply until…

"I'm just awesome." I awesomely copied the Stoll brothers. They would bash me up if they heard me right now.

"You sound like the Stoll brothers," Chiron said. _No freaking duh!_ Was my thought after his comment. "Now, Piper –the important one-"

I made a gasping sound, like I was hurt. "I'm kidding, go in." I said afterwards.

"-Now, what would you like, _Piper_?" Piper sat in the nearest chair. I decided that my legs were hurting and sat on the arm on Piper's chair.

"Well, Leo gave me this idea of having a vacation for a while. I was wondering if Leo and I could go?"

Chiron was silent for a long time. "No." He finally said.

"Why?" I asked. Chiron looked at me.

"Well first, get off the arm," I quickly shot up. Last time I didn't do what Chiron ordered me to do… Well, let's say that it involved lighting, fire and swords. No, it wasn't Zeus, it was Thalia. It wasn't pretty. "And second, you can't leave camp grounds unless you are on a quest."

"Can I go to Rachael and get a quest for Piper to go on vacation?" I knew that it wasn't smart but I knew Piper really needed a vacation away from our world and I wanted her to have some fun in her life for once.

"It was just an idea," Piper saved. She got up and smiled. "I guess, we'll see you at dinner?" Chiron nodded. "See you then…Bye Chiron." And we left.

"Leo! You are an idiot!" Piper yelled as we walked.

"What did I do?" I asked, over think about my actions. I walked in front of her to see her face, boy, was she happy. "I was just being smart."

"And that's why Ares wants to beat you up when ever he sees you. And why you're never going to end up anywhere if you do." Piper said with a smile across her face for the whole time.

"C'mon Beauty Queen. You like my jokes." I replied giving her my one of a kind smile. I acted like a tie was around my neck and that I was pulling it down.

Piper pushed the tip of my nose inwards a little. "You're. An. Idiot. Valdez."

"I know." I said with a proud smile.

I saw Jason and boy, he was not happy with me. Out of the corner of my eye, Jason started walking towards us.

"Piper!" Jason said. Afterwards, he'll probably pull me away from Piper and start giving me a lecture about how he's her _boyfriend_ and I'm just a _nobody_.

"Look who came into town." I said.

"Has he been giving you a hard time?" Whops, she wasn't meant to hear that.

I decided to tell her what happened two days earlier; how Jason said that I wasn't their friend and how that I was spending way _too much time with her_. I don't know why, but Jason it such a different person. Ever since he came back from the Roman camp and became Piper's boyfriend, he's acted like I'm his enemy.

"Hey Piper," Jason said as he slid his arms around her waist, "What's going on?"

"Chiron asked Leo and me to go and check if everything is in order," I love how Piper can think fast. "Down at the forges."

"Why do you have to go?"

"Because _he _said _so_." To me, Piper sound like an evil genus.

Jason kissed Piper on the top of her head. I hate it how he likes to make me jealous. I pretended to get a gun and shoot myself in my neck.

Piper giggled. I couldn't tell if the giggle was for Jason or if it was my actions. I sort of hoped that it was for me. She's never giggled like that before.

"I love your giggle," Jason said. He kissed her at that point. I really wanted to punch him and say something heroic like 'Get your hands off her you filthy mutt'. That would work for a dog. ""What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing just tired." Piper lied. I knew when she was tired or not and right now, she has a lot of energy to burn off.

"Okay," Jason said, making Piper put on a fake smile.

"We better go check the forge, beauty queen." I said gesturing to go.

"Don't call her that, Valdez." Oh so now you're doing the _Valdez_ talk. I thought, that's so sweet if you were a big fat idiot which you are… Wow I need to get some good names…

"Okay, Leo. Let's go before dad gets too cranky with my nick name." Piper pushed her way out of his arms and we started walking down to the forges.

"Nice," I put my hand in my tool belt. Now, instead of saying what I need, I can think it and it'll respond to me. I pulled out a screw driver. "And I thought I was the smart one."

"You're funny, Valdez."

"Oh, so now you're calling me Valdez?"

"Shut up, Leo."

"Make up your mind, beauty queen. Valdez or Leo?"

"How about you start packing your bags, meet me at Thalia's tree at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Why?"

"Because we're going on a vacation."

"What type of clothing do I need?"

"Something that you can wear in the warm and bring your bathes but also something that you can go walking about in."

"Hamilton Island?" I knew that Piper always wanted to go there since she was a little girl. Hamilton Island is in Australia in Queensland. The beach is tropical and if you book the right area, you can have a ton of fun but if you book in the wrong place, you're not there.

"Yeah. Tell anyone and I'll take Drew." Piper warned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied bowing.

Piper laughed and hugged me. Her hugs were soft and safe; I really like the feeling of her being in my arms.

"Thank you, Leo. For everything." Piper thanked. She pulled apart and put her hands in her pockets. "Now, dinner is probably nearly ready and you should really go put a shirt on. It's getting cold."

I put Piper in my arms and them tight around her. "Is the beauty queen cold?" I asked.

"Actually, right now, no." Piper said wry. I slowly started to lessen my grip around her. Once my arms were about a couple of centimetres away from her body, she pulled my arms right back to herself. "This is weird isn't it?"

"Actually, no." I admitted. "I kind of like it." We were silent for a while. It started to get colder and Piper started to look cuter.

"We should go?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." And we went our separate ways.

I turn back to Piper again, just to see her one more time. I found Piper staring back at me, her eyes shining as the light grew darker. Her face expression said it all, scared, shy, confused, not sure what to do.

I turned my whole body to her. Piper held her arms close to her. I held out my hand and lit a small fire in my palm.

Piper laughed and ran towards me. I held her in my arms.

"C'mon." I said as Piper digged her head in my chest. "Let's go get you warmed up." I steered her towards the forges. It's always warm down there and I wanted some more time with Piper.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked, staying close in my arms.

"Forges. It's really warm down there." I replied, making my arms tighter. "It's okay; we've got a mini bar down there so we'll still have dinner."

"Is this too weird?" The question made me think hard which I hate doing.

"I know what it is, I'm a fire user and that's why you're warm in my arms. That's it."

"I mean, I like the feel of this."

"Oh,"

"Yeah."

We walked in silence after that. I must admit, I did love Piper but she only hates me. But then again, ever since she's been going out with Jason, she's been kind to me. Secretly, I hoped everyday that Jason would screw up and Piper would come to me.

"G clamp." I said to Piper. I was making her automata. The back round was sky blue with white clouds, the moving part was a red love heart with white wing and the butt joints are green.

I was making sure that the nails were fitted in tightly.

"And we're done!" I said putting the clamp away. I gave to automata to Piper. Piper looked happy as she turned the handle. The wings worked perfectly as they went up and down like they were floating in the air.

Piper put the automata down and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Leo." Piper thanked, "I really need a friend right now."

My cheeks started to grow hot.

"Piper" Piper quickly pulled away and we both turned towards the exit. Jason stood there; his eyes light a lighting storm cutting through my heart. Jason walked down and grabbed Piper's wrist. "What were you thinking?" Jason asked. "I told you to stay away from him. Not get closer to him."

"Jason yeah," Jason turned and glared at me. "I'm standing right here you know! Why are you telling Piper what to do?" I asked, lowering my voice. "You're meant to be her boyfriend, not her officer."

"I'm the one who has to keep the order of things around here and you two together aren't the order of things." Jason fought back.

"You can't tell her what to do." Two can play the game.

"I can! I've always been the better friend to her! She's always hated you, Valdez!"

"Jason!" Piper came in between us. "I agree with Leo, you can't tell me what to do!" Piper pushed Jason away. "I'm sick of it! I know that you're stressed but why take it out on Leo and me? Keep a diary if you have too!"

"Piper, it's just that I love you and I need you in my life." He tired to kiss her but she backed away.

"Remember the first week we were together?" Piper asked. Jason nodded. "We couldn't keep our hands off each other, the honeymoon period. That lasted for a week. Now, I'm not breaking up with you, but I need you to be my boyfriend and not my prison. Okay?" Jason nodded and Piper hugged him. "Let's go."

"Okay," They started making their way to the exit together.

"Can you wait for me? I just need to talk to Leo for a moment." Piper didn't let him answer. She ran back to me and whispered in my ear "Are we still going on vacation?"

"Yeah." I whispered back. Piper smiled and ran back to Jason.

_This is going to be a fun vacation_, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The romance has already started. Oh yeah...<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing. I know that its only four reviews but that close to five. This time, let's get it up to eight reviews. If you have to tell me anything, just review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**R&R**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	3. Bye Bye Camp Half Blood

**Piper Pov**

I stayed up most of the night having a war against myself about if I should leave or not, well, mainly about what Chiron would think. While I was at war, I also started packing my bags. I decided to listen to my ipod while I packed to get my mind off this camp.

I clicked on shuffle. I couldn't be stuffed choosing a song and I was in a hurry. A song came up. It was a parody that my friend showed me on youtube (She was mortal). It's called '**Quit talking bro**' a parody of Hypnotic by Jennifer Lopez.

As the beat went on, I was packing faster and faster. I couldn't decide to take my bikini or my one piece. I've only worn my one piece before. My mum got the bikini for my sixteenth birthday but I love it but I don't think it suits my style. I closed my eyes, shuffled my bathes and threw one in and the other back in my chest.

I reopened my eyes and packed some shoes. I was ready to go. I looked at my watch, five minutes to midnight.

I opened my pink door to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put Drew's hair straightener in the basement. What? She stole my diary last week but it was the diary that I write children stories. I was okay with it because of that but she shouldn't have found it in the first place. It can be embarrassing.

I may my way out of the bathroom and headed outside to Thalia's tree with my small wheelie bag at hand.

The song changed to '**I just held hands**' another parody but this time, it's by Dave Days. It's a parody of I just had sex by akon. The song is weird…

I sat next to Thalia's tree. The air was nice and warm like a gentle summer breeze. My music was still playing over and over again, until I saw a little spark of light heading my way. I put my ipod away and stood. My watch said that it was one minute to midnight.

The light grew closer and I could see a face behind it, carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"Hey beauty queen," Leo greeted. Leo was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, like normal. I looked down at what I was wearing- a spaghetti string top and jeans with my boots. "You ready to go?" Leo asked. The stroked the fire over his hand but made sure that it didn't burn up too much to make a signal that we were here.

"Yeah. Where are we going first?" I asked. "Crap I thought of thought about-"

"I brought two train tickets before I went to bed." Leo said. He picked up my bag and started walking down the hill away from Thalia's tree. "We can also use them on the bus. If we catch the train to the next station, we can catch the 784b and head straight to the airport. We catch the 9:30 Virgin Blue airplane and that will head us straight to Hamilton Island. Chiron told me before that the gods are having a meeting and you know how long that always takes?"

"Six day…" I replied.

"Exactly so they won't be watching the sky."

"When did you figure this out? The buses trains plane?"

"Let's say that I wasn't tired and I knew you'll forget about it. I also got first class seats on the airplane."

I nodded. This was going to be a fun trip… Hopefully.

I was so tired when we got on the plane. I felt like I was going to faint on the way to my seat. Leo and I haven't slept since yesterday. We managed to get seats on the bus and train but it took so long!

Leo was wide awake and saw tapping on his knees.

I yawned and rested my head on the seat.

"Is the beauty queen tired?" Leo asked.

"If you must know, yes."

Leo smiled, pulled me towards him and put my head on his chest. As Leo breathed, his chest reacted and it made calm noises. I closed my eyes and went to a deep sleep.

Somehow, I was back at camp. The councils were having a meeting in the big house. They didn't talk, smile or anything. The only seats that were left were mine and Leo's. Chiron looked angry as, Jason look a little happy about it. The doors opened widely as two people came into the meeting. Michael and Nyssa came running into the room, panting.

"Leo and Piper are nowhere to be found" Nyssa said, holding her stomach. "I'm sorry, but we searched everywhere!"

"Are you alright, Nyssa?" Katie, daughter of Demeter asked.

"Yeah, it's just sometimes when I run a lot, it hurts here" – Nyssa traced her collar bones – "And my stomach."

Katie gave her seat to Nyssa and gave her a can of Dr. Pepper. Michael sat in Leo's chair and started to rub his arms.

"What are we going to do about Leo and Piper?" Travis, son of Hermes, asked.

Chiron looked over to Jason. Jason didn't make any contact with the old centaur. "Jason," Chiron said. "You're their friend; do you know where they would go?"

"Leo would go to the gold coast because of the warmth and parks, Piper would go somewhere tropical like…" Jason's eyes lid up. "Fiji. Or some place like that."

"Okay, Rachael can give us a prophecy and-"

"I can't." Rachael sat at the front of the table next to Chiron. "I can't get one. I don't know why?"

"What if they haven't been kidnapped?" Annabeth asked. I forgot that she was here. "What if they just needed to get away?"

"Piper wouldn't do that," Jason disagreed. "Piper would tell me and she's too much of a goody to leave camp."

"But Leo is the brave and daring type now. He isn't the sixteen year old boy now; he's more mature but can still be a little child." Everyone kept quiet. "How about we see if the gods have seen them anywhere?"

Everyone agreed and went out.

"No!" I screamed.

My head shot up. I was somewhere else, not on the plane. The room had a great view, the king sized bed was comfy, the walls were a light purple, there were pictures of sea shells around the walls of the room. It was beautiful.

I got off the bed and walked onto the bouncy. The breeze was better than what I thought it would be. The sound of waves crashing was soothing; there was a pool with chairs around the base of the pool and the garden was just beautiful. The sea was close enough to walk there and back.

"I can't believe were here." I said, resting my arms on the poll. A mini set was next to me, a set where you can sit and talk with a cup of tea and some cookies on a small platter.

"You better believe it, beauty queen." Leo walked next to me; he placed his arm over my shoulder. He was wearing the same thing as before, a t-shirt and jeans. "Want to go do something? The day is pretty early."

"What's the time?"

"Australian time is seven thirty."

"What do you want to do?" I asked, hoping that he would have an answer.

"You get to decide, it's your holiday remember."

"Leo, it's our holiday." I said, taking his hands. "And we better get moving because they're already looking for us. I had a dream. Council meeting, and boy, Chiron was angry."

"Then we have to make it worth living for."

"Beach?"

"Sure. I'll step out and let you change first."

Then Leo left. I went into my small bag and found my bathes. I was kind of glad with what I found. My two piece with some board shorts I don't remember packing. I quickly got changed and put my clothing over the top. I grabbed a towel and a small bag in case we go swimming and my ipod.

I went out and saw that Leo was already in his bathes. Board shorts. I laughed and we started making our way down the stairs.

We were the first ones on the beach besides the life guards. The sun was rising over the sea. It was so beautiful.

We ended up staying there for the whole morning, to the afternoon, until sun set.

Leo and I had a great time. We sung, talked, got to know each other better. Some of the life guards even talked to us. They were surprised at how we stayed for the whole time and not made any trouble. I got a photo of with them. Apparently, Leo had a camera with him. We didn't eat anything for the whole day, not even breakfast which is the most important meal of the day.

Back at the hotel, Leo and I had Mac Donalds for dinner. First dinner, something gross but nice at the same time. We watched Perry Johnson and the Lighting Thief while we ate.

"I don't get it," Leo complained, "Peter is the son of Poseidon and Ann is the daughter of Athena and Lukas is the son of Hermes. Shouldn't they know that Lucus stole Zeus' lighting bolt?"

"Leo, it's a movie, nothing happens." I answered putting the left overs in the trash. "It doesn't matter any way. We know that we _are_ demi-gods and they don't know anything we know."

"You've been reading again."

"Can't complain."

I laughed and washed up for bed. Leo soon followed me into the bathroom with my ipod in his hand.

"You've got some good songs on here," Leo said, looking at my list of songs. "It's mostly Skillet though. I wish I knew half of these songs."

"Stop looking through and play the one you're on right now." Leo stopped looking through and the song started playing. I knew what the song was. It was a good song for me right now; it explained what I thought and how I felt. "It's not me it's you." I announced. Leo changed to a different song. "Hero." And a different song. "Falling in the black." This went on for ages. Leo wanted to get through every song and I had two hundred and twenty-six. I love music and if you could get that much you would.

Around one to two o'clock in the morning, we were still up, talking under the sheets of the bed.

"Are you sharing a room with me or do you have your own room?" Please share a room with me, PLEASE SHARE A ROOM WITH ME!

"I could only get one room, so you have to share the room." Leo poked me.

"Stop it, Leo." I said with a grin on my face.

"No." And he started to poke me more.

"Stop it!" Then he pushed me on the bed and started to tickle my stomach. My stomach has always been my weak spot, if you need to get something out of me, you tickle my stomach and you'll get it. "Leo, stop it!" Leo decided to stop after a while. I was trying to catch my breath as I sat up. "We should get some sleep."

"Okay," Leo moved out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, well pleaded.

"I was going onto the couch, why?"

"You can always sleep in the bed with me. I don't want you to sleep on the couch because I'm here."

Leo shrugged and came back into the bed. I slept on my side and so did Leo. "Goodnight, Piper." Leo said as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Leo." Leo put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer towards him. "Leo,"

"Yeah?"

"Is this weird?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, no, maybe." I replied biting my bottom lip.

"Is that a yes or a no? Beauty queen."

"I like it. That's why I asked."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird but I like it."

"Okay," I closed my eyes and fell into sleep.

"Have you looked everywhere?" Aphrodite, my mother, asked Chiron. The head counsellors were having at meeting in the big house. It looked the same, ping pong table, Mr. D doing his own thing and all that.

"Yes, ma'am; well, in America. Next we're going to try Fiji and build on after that." Chiron sounded scared. I know that he has had the greatest heroes, out and about and have never returned. "Jason isn't being much help to us, though, he's a bit pushy."

"I can't believe he cheated on Piper. I knew he wouldn't last but with my daughter, it hurts Chiron, it really hurts."

Chiron put his hand on Aphrodite's shoulder. "We'll find her."

Chiron hugged Aphrodite. I started to feel ashamed at my actions, and I brought Leo into it.

The doors widely open with Connor and Lacy at tow. "They're not here. Positive about it." Connor said, panting.

Drew ran in, her face red and her eyes puffy like she has been crying. "Piper isn't here and I know how." Drew said, a tear streaming down her eye.

"Maybe we can't find her anywhere!" Lacy said. "What about Leo? Any sign of him?"

Two more people came in, Will and Nyssa. Nyssa had her hands behind her back and looked like she was about to burst. "All his stuff is in his room. Except his clothes, but he's not on a quest."

"How do you know?" My mother asked.

Nyssa showed her hands… Holding Leo's belt with both hands. "I really don't think he is." Nyssa's tears started to stream down her cheeks, slow and rough.

I started to feel really, really bad about it.

My mother run to Nyssa and hugged her softly. "Nyssa, it's okay." My mother said as Nyssa cried on her shirt. "We'll find them. I promise." Nyssa nodded and Drew's tears started coming down.

"I thought I'll never see you cry about losing your sister." Lacy said.

"No, it's not that." Drew said, stroking her hair, making it more flat. "She stole my hair straightener!" Aphrodite hugged both girl in her arms, though, I thought that Drew was being over rated about her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews! I think we could get it up to ten this time! Thank you for reading and reviewing and the alerts and the favouriting. <span>Don't<span> forget to R&R**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	4. My Leo

**Leo Pov**

I watched Piper sleep deep into the night. She was really cute when she sleeps, inhale through her nose and exhale with a little puff. Wow, I sound like Jason.

I looked at the Australian time. It was sim o'clock and the sun was out. I couldn't believe that I stayed up the whole night… Okay, that was a lie. Last night, after Piper asked if anything weird was happening, I let sleep grab me and lure me into its trap. Then I awoke at around three forty-five AM.

I knew Piper would wake soon, so, I slipped out of the bed and put a shirt on. OH, did I mention, I took my shirt off just before I fell asleep. IT'S SO HOT IN HERE! The air cooler is probably broken, though I could fix it; if I had my tools with me. I wonder where they were.

I went into the kitchen and started to batch up some pancakes. According to my sister -Nyssa- I make the most amazing pancakes ever!

Just as I was slipping the pancakes onto a plate, Piper trotted in, looking like a mess. Her hair was brushed neatly, that's the most girly thing you would ever see Piper do. Brush her hair before she came out of bed.

"Hey, Beauty Queen." I said, trying not to look at her. Gods, it was so hard. "How did you sleep?"

Piper sat down at the table as I handed her the plate of pancakes, letting the golden honey drool down from its opening. "I slept like a new born child." Piper said, brushing her hair out of her face.

She started to dig into her breakfast. After her first bite, she said: "These are amazing, Leo! I know you can cook but this is the best besides your patties!" And she took another bite. I poured some apple juice for her, knowing that apples were her favourite fruit. I took a sip of the juice and gave it to Piper. I know that Piper doesn't care any more if I took a sip out of her drink, but she always did when Jason would. Typical.

"What do you want to do today?" Piper asked, putting her plate in the sink. I hadn't realised that she ate it all.

I looked at my watch again. Wow, it's only been two hours.

"I'm not sure. As long as you are there, I'm fine; unless you want me to go into my pit of doom." I said, making a ghostly noise.

Piper laughed.

"You know I wouldn't want that!" Piper laughed as she started to wash her plate. "I had a dream last night."

"Oh goodie!" I acted like a seven year old. "Please, tell me a story."

"Leo…" Piper's face had a smile, but it was also serious. "My mother, Chiron, Nyssa, Lacy and Will were in it. They found out that we were gone but they thought that it was a quest. They have already searched all over America and looking at Fiji now; Nyssa is really upset… Especially when she found your tool belt."

I put her in my arms, making sure that she knew that I was here. "Its okay, Piper. We'll go back when we're ready."

Piper started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, loosening my grip around her.

"I'm thinking about the part when Drew started to cry because she couldn't find the straightener."

The rest of the day, we went hiking. I lost my balance a couple of times, Piper fell into the creek that we went to. It was quite romantic. The creek snaked through a rocky path, the sound of water flowing was calm and smoothing, but the rocks were wet and that's why I kept falling.

"Gods, Leo." Piper laughed. "You're worst than me!" I thought about the creek and the water. That's when Piper fell in. She didn't break anything, her back didn't hurt or anything. It was quite funny actually. I forced myself not to laugh, but that didn't happen. I burst into laughing; laughing so hard that I also fell into the creek. We laughed so hard that we forgot about the creek drowning us in its water.

Later that day, around sunset, we walked along the foot path behind the hotel. We had a crazy day today; we still haven't had lunch or dinner.

All I wanted was for Piper was to have a great holiday, though I think she feels a little guilty about leaving and not telling anyone. I feel a little guilty for giving her the idea and not thinking it through.

"Leo," Piper said looking straight ahead.

"Mmm?" I mumbled.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked, biting her lip.

"I'm just glad that I'm here with you, Pipes." I replied, not really wanting to tell her what I'm thinking about.

"Leo." Piper said annoyed at me. Either she was tired or she really wanted to know.

"I'm thinking about… How things could be if we were more than friends." I said, not knowing that I told the truth. I really was thinking about how life could be if were together. And I don't mean together, I mean _together_. "What about you?"

"Why Jason hasn't broken up with me yet."

"What?"

"I had a dream…" Piper told me about her dream and hot Aphrodite had said that Jason cheated on her. It really got to Piper. I mean, I love Piper but afterwards, she cried on my shirt.

Night drew in; the darkness of this country isn't really dark at nine-thirty. I carried Piper back to the hotel, one hand under her knees, the other on her back.

Soon after, my heart beat made Piper sleepy, and she softly slept in my arms.

I just hope that she wouldn't remember this night because I don't want her to feel the pain Jason put her through. It wasn't bearable for me. The girl I love, crying over a different guy.

"Leo," Piper murmured in her sleep. "My Leo." Piper smiled as she said my name. I'm glad that she was dreaming about me. It made me all warn and fuzzy inside, a feeling that I would never want to get rid of.

I gently put her on the bed, changing her clothing into her pyjamas, and making sure that I didn't see anything too revealing.

"I love you," I said, covering her with the sheets. I switched on the T.V but watched Piper sleep.

I kissed her forehead and turned the T.V off, letting the light of the show get in her dreams.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas- baggy pants and no shirt. I quickly went under the sheets and put my arm over Piper's shoulder.

"Leo." Piper smiled again. I kissed her cheek and let sleep grab me and pull me into its vision.

Aphrodite and my father were talking Chiron through an Iris Message. Their hands were laced through each other, Aphrodite's nails piercing through my father's skin, making then bleed. He already has enough bandaids on his body already, he doesn't need more.

Chiron looked disappointed, he hasn't found us yet. BOOYEAH! I'm glad; Piper needs as much as she can have.

"Poseidon is in Fiji with Percy, Annabeth and Lacy are in Tahiti and Dionysus is somewhere. I don't know where." Chiron said, looking at a blue sheet of Paper, signed by Percy, Lacy, Annabeth and Poseidon. I know why Poseidon and Percy would go.

"Thank you, Chiron." Aphrodite said. Chiron nodded and waved his hand through the Iris Message. "I really hope we find them."

My father looked stoned. "I can't believe it." My father said. "I thought he was happy there." I wanted to tell him that I was, but nothing came out of my mouth. "I'm really worried about him."

Aphrodite hugged him with one arm. "We will find them," Aphrodite promised him. "We will."

I opened my moth again, and this time, sound came out. "Think hard, dad. Think real hard." My father's eyes widened as I spoke.

"Leo?"

"Oh, crap, you can hear me!" I thought of another name. "Damn it! I'm not Leo Valdez! I'm Jason Grace and if you tell anyone about this I swear I'll tell my father that you tried to kill… A person he really loves."

"Fine." My father grumbled, "But I know that it's you, Leo. I know your voice. Where are you?" He asked.

"Poseidon or Annabeth. Choose."

"Goodbye, boy."

My world rushed before me. I didn't want to lie to my dad but I knew that he would be the one to find me. He will, sooner or later.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is quite short. Anyway, I'm thinking about finishing this story now, not as good as I thought it was going to be. There will be three or four more chapters. R&amp;R! Let's make it up to twelve now.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and tell me if you have any ideas by reviewing. Thank you**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	5. Hating Dreams

**Piper Pov**

I woke up from the best dream ever. Leo and I were on a date. A DATE! It was so romantic and Jason wasn't in it which made it even better!

I put my head on Leo's warm chest and thought about if Leo and I were together. I mean together, _together._ Apart of me hoped so but then the other part of me knew that I was still with Jason. I don't love Jason now, I've found Leo and how he can make me happy.

If only we didn't meet Jason…

"Piper?" Leo asked, shifting from the spot, his arm wrapping around my torso. "Are you awake?"

"Maybe," I replied, shifting closer to his face. I nuzzled my head on his shoulder. "Maybe not;"

"Good. You're not awake, now I can pack your stuff and throw you out the hotel," Leo joked. I love how he makes me giggle. I love him. "What were you dreaming last night?" He asked, opening his eyes. "You were sleep talking."

"What did I say?" I asked, alerted. _What _did_ I say?_

"My name a couple of times, mainly 'My Leo'." I felt like screaming. He wasn't meant to know! "Were you dreaming about _me_?"

"If you are my Leo then, maybe." I replied.

"Piper,"

"Yes." I muttered.

"I can't hear you, Pipes."

"I did!" I quickly kissed his cheek and buried my face in his pillow. "I did and I'm still with Jason."

I felt Leo's arms go around my waist. He pulled closer to me and kissed my cheek a couple of times. They were short but filled with meaning. "It's okay Piper." Leo whispered in my ear. "I had a dream about you too."

I quickly turned over to see his face. His messy hair fell onto my skin, his eyes tracing my lips, his lips pressed tightly together. "So this isn't bad?" I asked. Leo loosened his lips.

"No, unless you don't want to be together, then yeah." I giggled and hugged Leo tightly around his neck. "I'm guessing that you'll be my girlfriend then?"

"You're an idiot." I kissed his cheek again and fell back onto the bed. "But, can we please take this a little slow. I don't want it to end up like me and Jason."

"Did you two take it fast?"

"No. He wanted to but I like to take it slow. That's probably why he cheated on me." Piper looked upset by her comment.

"I like taking things slow as well…" He admitted. "I'm not the guy who wants to do it on the after their first date or do one night stands."

"You are not doing a one night stand with me mister," I poked Leo in the chest at each word. Leo chuckled.

"I wasn't planning to." I stared into his big brown eyes. I was so tempted to kiss him, but, I wasn't sure if I should. Apart of my brain said: 'You're his girlfriend, there's no point in not doing it!' but then the other part said to me: 'Remember how Jason reacted when you first kissed him? Do you really want to know how Leo is going to react?' I decided to go with the first half of my body; not kissing him yet.

I sat up and quickly went to the kitchen. What will he think if I took it a little faster than slow? It never works out for me when I'm taking it slow anyway, so why bother?

Thoughts roamed around in my head. Mainly about Leo, a couple about Jason and what my mother will think if I cheated.

A strong pair of arms slid around my waist. Multiple kisses were made on my neck. I loved the feeling of his lips on my skin…

"Leo?" I moaned.

"Yes?" Leo answered.

"What do you want to do today?" I looked at the time. It was only nine-thirty, not that early. "You choose what we do."

"It's your holiday, Pipes."

"It's _our_ holiday." I corrected. Leo stopped kissing my neck and gave me this really adorable look. His brown eyes grew bigger and his smile looked like they were the best thing in his life. I wondered why he's never shown the smile before. It would make Drew drop to her knees. "Our. Holiday." Leo whispered in my ear. I suddenly had an idea of swimming. Swimming plus Leo equals bathes, Leo plus bathes equals topless, topless plus Leo equals ABBS!

"Go put your bathes on." I said running to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I brushed my teeth like it was the last thing I would ever do in my life.

"Piper," Leo came into the bathroom with his boardies and a zipped up jacket. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, spitting out the tooth paste. "I want this."

Leo pulled me closer to his body. "Okay, but be careful." Leo warned.

"I know that how you get too excited that you start to burn." I kissed his bicep. "And if it does start then we'll jump straight into the pool." Leo nodded.

I quickly put on my two piece bathes, a bikini top, bottoms and short board short and a couple of jewellery to make them stand out more. I thought about my flip flops, but then saw some black high heels. I quickly put them on and checked myself out in the human size mirror. _Wow,_ I thought _Aphrodite would make this look worse! _

I stepped into the dinning room to see Leo packing the towels. He took one look at me, and tried not to stare.

"Piper," He said packing the sunscreen. "What are you wearing?" He looked down at my shoes.

"Don't you like it?" I asked in sudden panic. Why doesn't he like me? This is Jason all over again! Telling me what I can and can't wear.

"No. It looks really, really good on you but it's not something that I would see you in." He admitted. I knew that he was telling the truth, by his face expression.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked confused.

"What ever makes you happy, then it's a good thing." Leo walked up to me, having to look up at me. "Though, I would like to be able to see you."

I laughed. "I'll go change me shoes." I changed my shoes into a pair of flats. Personally, they looked better. "Can you see me now?" I asked. I had also put a shirt on to cover my bikini when we walked down to the pool.

"Perfect as always;" Leo said, kissing my forehead. "Ready?"

I made a little high pitched noise that was meant to be a yes. Leo chuckled and steered me out to the pool.

The sun was burning me. I hadn't thought about actually going into the pool. The pool was solar heated and no-one else was here.

I sat in Leo's lap as I tanned. Leo read a book and played with a lock of my hair. I moved so that I could tan my back. I didn't actually want to tan my body; I just wanted Leo to notice me doing something.

Leo finally put his book down, dropped my hair and lifted me, one hand on my back, the other under my knees. He walked to the pool and stood at the edge, his toes toughing the water.

"The waters' cold." Leo said. I held him tighter around his neck and closed my eyes tightly. "Do you want to swim?"

I shook my head. Leo shrugged and sat back down. "Leo, honey, can you please put some sunscreen on my back?" Leo nodded and rubbed my back. The sunscreen was cold against my back. Leo said the water was cold.

I took out my ear rings, necklaces and slid my shoes off. I ran and jumped into the pool. The water was cold, nice and cold. Leo laughed and watched me swim. "Come on in, Leo!" I yelled. "The water is beautiful!" Leo shook his head and jump in. His splash was big and low. I felt a grip on my ankle. The grip pulled me closer to the body and finally, pushed against his chest.

"You're right." Leo whispered his hot breath on my jaw line. "You are beautiful."

"I said 'the water is beautiful!' " I corrected him.

"Not from what I heard." I splashed his face.

He steered me to the deep end of the pool. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, my legs clinging to his waist as he swam. I can't swim. I've never been taught how to. I used to go surfing with my dad but I would always wipe out and sit on my board.

I closed my eyes and gently let go of his waist. My legs floated in the water, my arms still tight around Leo's neck.

"Pipes," Leo said dazed. "I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned in closer to his lips. His mouth split apart and followed my suit.

"I love you too!" We both turned around and saw Jason with Reyna pushed up onto his body. Reyna's legs were wrapped around his waist and her lips close to his lips. "I love you better, Reyna." He kissed her, filled with passion and hunger that he didn't get from me. "At lease you would let me kiss you," Jason said loudly as they kissed. "Unlike my ex-girlfriend, Piper McLean."

I was horrified at what I was seeing. Did I still love him? Or was Aphrodite playing tricks on me. Maybe I wasn't even awake at all.

Leo disappeared when I wasn't looking.

"I'm at Hamilton Island! You should know that Jason! I always say that I wanted to come here!" Jason continued to kiss Reyna as I yelled at him. "Fine then! Go sleep with some whore!" I jumped into the deep end and let myself drown.

_I love you Leo? _I thought. Did I really love him?

* * *

><p><strong>So Piper already has her doubts. Thank you for reading and if you want to ask any questions then REVIEW! Or if you lust like it then REVIEW! I REALLY REALLY NEED THEM OKAY! Thank you for reading<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY!**


	6. Memories

**Aphrodite's Pov**

I was really worried about Piper and Leo. They don't know what they're doing, they are TEENAGERS! And teenagers do stupid stuff like act first before thinking and I've meet a lot of girls whom become pageant the first time they've done it. Look at my son- Justin Bieber- he's now a famous pop star and screwing around with every girl he can get his hands on. I've proud of him of his talent but I hate how he treats girls. Now he has a girlfriend- Selena Gomez- daughter of Apollo- and yet he's still screwing around!

I decided to get my mind off my son.

I focused on the positives about Piper, then the negatives about her. The good parts: Her attitude, style of clothing, make up, charmspeaking skills, reactions to important information and a lot more.  
>Now, to the negatives: Not wanting to try everything new to the world, can't always go with the flow, can't always take things as she should and that stuff.<p>

I imagined Piper when she turned sixteen years old. Alone in her room, hair down covering her face, hugging her knees to her chest, after her father threw her a party. That's when her father came into the room with a cup of water.

"Piper," He said giving her the cup. "What's wrong?" Tristan –Piper's dad –hugged her softly and let her tears flow onto his shirt. "You can tell me, Pipes."

Piper grabbed a necklace. She held it to her heart. It was the necklace that her grandfather gave to her when she was born. Piper's grandfather only knew about me, only so because he was the son of Demeter. Grew up strong with his wife, had Tristan, everything was perfect for them. That's when Piper came to their family.

"Yes. What is it?" Tristan asked.

Piper reached out again, and grabbed a photo of herself and Jane. "Why do you need to make sure Jane is my mother?" Piper asked. "She's nothing but a horrid person." Piper turned her necklace over. There were scratches and paint on the back. "She ruined grandpa's necklace. And I promised him that I would keep it safe."

"It's not your fault, Pipes." Tristan didn't know what to do afterwards. "I'll go talk to Jane-"

"It won't work!" Piper bit back. "You might as well go while I'll try to_ find_ her."

"Find whom?"

"Not Jane." Piper gripped onto her necklace and walked out the room, leaving Tristan behind. "This is a load of bull." Piper walked fast to get away from the drama.

She did the stupid thing; she went out the front door instead of the back.

Paparazzi wouldn't leave her alone. Piper tried to get through as fast as possible to get out of her father's fame. They kept asking her questions like 'What age are you?' and 'How was your party?' and 'Has your father got a new girlfriend?' and 'Are you going to have another sibling?' That question caught Piper. She was out of the gates and now close to the library. Piper slowly turned to the paparazzo that asked the question. "What did you say?" Piper asked walking closer to him. Camera flashes covered her face, her expression filled with nothing but hate. "What did you sat?"

"Are you going to have another sibling?" The paparazzo asked again. "You have a sister, right?"

"No!" Piper answered her hands in a fist. "Why would you think my father has another child?"

"Because… Didn't he get Jane knocked up?"

That's when Piper lost it. She punched the paparazzo in the jaw and left him lying on the ground. More paparazzi took pictures of her, making this on the front page of magazines.

Piper kneeled down to the paparazzo that she punched. "Does that answer your question?"

"Please don't hurt me…"

"Who told you that?"

"The red head girl…"

"Jane. Leave Tristan McLean _alone_." Piper whispered loudly to the paparazzo. Soon, she helped him up and went inside the library and went onto her work.

Hours and hours later and nothing found about me. I knew that Piper wasn't going to give up on her task. The library was empty, except for the librarians and Piper. One librarian came up to Piper.

"Would you like some help?" I knew who this librarian was! She had long blonde curly hair, grey eyes and made the replica of Athena's temple in Texas.

"Yes, I'm actually trying to find this person?" Piper replied.

"Okay. What's the name?" The librarian asked herself and Piper walking to the computer. "Is it female or male?"

"Female." Piper replied.

"And the name?"

"I don't know her name…"

"Well, that's okay. Was or is she married to anybody?"

"I don't know anything about her."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well that isn't much help for you I'm afraid."

"I have been getting these dreams about this lady. I can't figure out her hair colour, eye colour anything like that. It seems to change, like; she was trying to find out what the perfect woman for everyone is. You must think I'm crazy?"

The librarian studied her closely. She sucked in all the information about Piper's image as she could. I was glad that she said the right word.

"I suggest you don't look for your mother," Piper looked shocked and confused. "If I were you, I wouldn't use the internet, mobile phones anything like that."

"I like reading from books and going to libraries to found out information." Piper replied.

"Try and enjoy life while you still can, Piper,"

"How did you know my name?"

"Just enjoy it…" The librarian turned away from Piper and smiled to herself. _Thanks Aphrodite, _the librarian thought to herself.

_Your welcome!_ I thought back.

That was a nice day. I focused back on the dream Piper was having at this very moment. Leo just disappeared in the water, leaving Reyna, Jason and Piper alone. Piper's face turned red with anger. She came out of the water and took a deep breath.

"I'm at Hamilton Island! You should know! I've always said that I wanted to come here!" Jason continued to kiss Reyna as Piper spoke, like she wasn't there. "Fine then! Go sleep with some whore!" Then, Piper stupidly jumped into the deep end of pool, letting herself drown out of frustration.

I was on the edge of my seat, forgetting that it was just a dream.

_Why didn't I think of that Island? _I thought to myself as Piper died in her dream; _the place she wants to get married. I'm so beautifully stupid!_

I quickly IM'd Chiron. "I know where to find her!" I yelled at Chiron. It wasn't that affective since he was asleep. "They're never awake when you have something important to tell them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while. Let's get it up to twelve now thank you for reading!<strong>

**love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	7. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ**

**I don't own PJO**

**PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's Pov<strong>

I woke up, my head on Leo's chest. It was hard and warm, just like Leo was. He was still sleeping soundly, it was cute. I wished that I had a camera with me. I snuck out of the bed and heard a ring tone. It was my phone on the table. Leo had got it from my bag, that's so cute. I answered the phone while getting the ingredients for toaster waffles. It was easy; get the waffles and the toaster. DONE!

"Hello," I said putting two waffles into the toaster.

"Hey, Piper! I haven't heard from you in so long!" Emma said on the other line. I laughed and grabbed two plates. Leo came out and grabbed both waffles and put them onto one plate. He smiled and stuck his tongue out. "Anyway, the reason why I called was because Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two is out and I want you to come and you can bring one friend with you!"

"Really?" I asked trying to get a waffle off of Leo. "Are you sure?"

"Piper, you're my best friend and I need to see your beautiful face."

"Thanks Emma. Where is it?"

"Adelaide, in Marion cinema. Please come!"

"I don't think I can make it, Emma." I said now on Leo's back trying to get my waffle. "I'm in Hamilton Island right now and I'm not with my dad so I won't be able to get my privet plane."

"I can get one for you! Meet the plane at the airport and I'll text you the rest, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Did you say I could bring a friend?"

"Only one."

"Sure, thanks Emma."

"Love you!" And the line beeped out.

I hung up my phone and stretched my arm for my waffle. Leo had the other one on his plate. Instead of the one in his hand, I decided to get the other one. I put my arms around his neck. "I give up." I whispered in his ear. Leo smiled and ate the waffle fast. I finally let go of him and ran to his plate. Leo lunched out and pulled me to the floor with him. "You'll never get the waffle!" I said trying to get up.

"It's mine waffle!" Leo got up and so did I. Leo got the waffle first, but then I Leo's hand before he took a bite. "Piper, let go."

"Never..."

"Piper," Leo put the waffle in his other hand and took a bite out of it. "Ha!"

"I get the pop tarts then." I quickly went to the food cupboard and pulled out a pop tart. I put them in the toaster and waited for them to cook. Once the toaster brought up the tarts, I took a bite out of one. "Ha!" I yelled at Leo. Then my mouth started to burn. "Crap, I should have had it cool down!" I drank two cups of water and started eating the pop tarts. "This is gross." I admitted.

"And that's why I don't touch them." Leo put his hands on the table. "Ha!" He walked away with his glory burning into my eyes.

I threw the pop tarts in the bin and had another drink of juice. Just in time, Leo came back with his hair wet, shorts and a tank top. "Did you just have a shower?" I asked in disbelief. Leo nodded. "Just then?" I asked again.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked checking my temp. "No, you're alright."

"I'm going to get dressed." I said walking to the bedroom. I had a shower, put light make-up on and wore short shorts and a spaghetti top purple shirt and black sandals. I went out again to see Leo talking to a random stranger at the door. He signed something and the person left. "Who was that?" I asked. Leo turned and looked at me. His jaw dropped to the ground, not literally! "What?" I asked. H closed his mouth and put his hands on my hips.

"You got a text message. I kind of checked it in case it was the gods, but it was this girl called Emma Watson. Why didn't you tell me that she invited you to go see her movie?"

"Because she asked me today, and the best part is that I can bring you with me." I slid my hands around his neck and took steps closer to him. We looked at each other for a while, without moving or breathing for the matter of fact, I knew my feelings. "We should go pack? I don't know how long we're going to be there." I said.

We let go of each other and packed our bags. We ended up talking all our clothing just in case we wanted to stay there for a while or maybe the rest of our vacation. "Emma wants us to meet her at the airport at lunch time. We'll have lunch on the plane."

"Cool." I turned my focus on Leo. He seemed okay about it, but then, he looked so sad about it. I zipped up my case and helped him fold his clothing. "Leo, I have to tell you something." I said. Leo turned his focus on me. "I had a dream; there was Jason, Reyna, you and me. Um I said this stuff and we went to the swimming pool. Jason was talking trash to Reyna and I yelled at Jason where we were. I'm sorry, Leo."

Leo smiled. "Its okay, Beauty Queen." Leo stroked my cheek which made me blush. "You're so beautiful when you blush." I liked the way how he said beautiful and not cute or pretty. It felt nice to be called beautiful instead of the other two words Jason always called me.

"Thanks," I said. I blushed once again and helped him pack the rest. "Do you want to come back here?" I asked. I knew that Leo liked this place.

"It's beautiful here." Leo said zipping up his suit case.

"How about, we make sure that we get on camera and tell them that we're having our holiday in Adelaide. That will put them off."

"Okay." Leo leaned in and kissed me. I pinched his bicep to make sure this time wasn't a dream. Our tongue clicked as the kiss deepened. It was amazing. Leo finally pulled away and smiled at me with his amazing smile. "It's a plan."

Once we were on the plane, I put my head on Leo's chest and let them talking about each other and the movie. I slipped into one of my dreams that will hopefully not turn into a nightmare. Boy, was I wrong for the hundredths time.

The gods were talking to each other, playing card games and Ares was picking fights with random gods. Aphrodite and Hephaestus were talking to Chiron and Jason. They wore camp uniform and had worried looks on their face. Though, I knew that Jason's expression was fake.

"Found anything?" Chiron asked.

"I think I know where they are," Aphrodite said. "But I'm not so sure so I sent Lacy to look for them."

"Okay," Jason wouldn't look up. "What about how they are?"

"You're a man whore, Jason" My mother said. "I'm sick of you being a player all the time. Grow up!" Jason stood up and left the image. "He's like his own father."

"I don't like that Jason kid." Hephaestus said crossing his arms. "He's so immature. I can't believe he was one of the seven."

"I don't like him too," Chiron admitted. "Let's wait until we have to tell him that Lupa doesn't want the Romans with us anymore, and then we don't have to clean up after his actions."

"I like you," My mum said putting on her winning smile. "We have to go now. I'll IM you when we have anymore news."

The image faded and I woke up still on Leo's chest.

"How long?" I asked sitting up.

"The whole flight," Leo answered taking his belt off. "We just landed."

"Awesome. Let's go." I unbuckled my belt and took Leo's hand. We went out of the plane hand in hand, just how I wanted to come back home to meet everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Hand in Hand.

The movie was long and breath taking. I was on the edge of my chair for the whole time. I would squeeze Leo's hand when something was about to happen, like when I thought that Harry was about to die. I liked the ending the most, it was so cute! I wish that Leo and I have our ending like the same, except a little differently.

"Had fun?" Leo asked as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah; I really liked the movie." I replied. "How about you?"

"Yeah; it was good."

We walked outside the cinema and cameras were blocking out way to the car. One camera man came up to us and kept asking us questions like 'how's this? What was the best part? Are you two going out?'

"Hey, hey" I said calming the flashes down. "This is Leo, and yes, we're dating. We're staying on Adelaide for a while and please don't interrupt us." I laughed. "Have a good night, people." Then we raced to our car. Leo slept on the way back to the airport. I had to wake him up when we were boarding the plane.

I held Leo's hand as we bordered the plane to first class. We decided to take a local plane because it isn't that much trouble. Everyone knows that my father is Tristan McLean and so they now take me for granted.

"You okay?" Leo squeezed my hand.

"Yeah; I really want to lie down in bed and have a good night sleep tonight." I said. Leo shrugged and pulled me on the plane. This time, I didn't sleep. I couldn't get some rest. I wanted to sleep with Leo's arms around me but we had a single seat.

Three, long boring hours on the plane, to the car and to home. It took three hours to feel Leo's warmth around me again.

"Leo," I said as he put his arms around my waist in bed at the hotel on the island. "Are we doing the right thing?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Piper?" he asked kissing my cheek. "Do you mean with us or the plan?"

"Us,"

"Do you love me?"

"Very much, I found it hard to sleep on the plane."

"Same here," I heard that Leo had a smile across his face. "I found it hard to sleep because I could feel you." I let out a small giggle.

"I love you, Valdez."

"Love you too, Beauty Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that this wasn't a good chapter but I had no ideas and I said that I would update when there were twelve reviews. I'm sorry for taking so long but I also need some ideas. I need something dramatic to happen with Jason and the gods and maybe with Piper and Leo. Please review and flamies are acceptable.<strong>

**I don't own PJO**

**Love you!**


	8. Phone Calls

**Jason POV **

I was trying to remember why I had cheated on Piper with Reyna. I simply couldn't remember why ever since Piper has gone missing. I don't give a damn about Leo, only Piper. Piper is the one for me.

I searched in her cabin and found nothing . . . Except Drew's hair thing. I gave that back and we did it on my bed and now I regret that. She was terrible in bed! The other thing I found was a photo of Piper and Leo together. I was also in the photo but I was folded on the other side. I now remember why I cheated on Piper. She wouldn't do it in bed with me, and I started to really need her in my life.

"What are you doing?" Aphrodite sat next to me. "You don't care about her, so why are you helping?"

"Because I feel guilty about cheating on Piper," I admitted.

"You also did it with my other daughter,"

"Yes. And I don't feel good about that either. You're right,"

"About the man whore?"

"Yeah; I'm sorry about what I did to Piper. I really am."

"Don't tell me," Aphrodite handed me a cell phone. "Speed dials three." I pressed the number three and it started ringing. It took about three or four rings before she picked up.

"Hello?" Piper said on the other side. "Who's this?"

"Piper, it's me." I said. Nothing came back. "It's Jason."

There was still no reply on the other side until I heard Leo's voice. "Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Jason has my number," Piper finally said but not to me. "How did you get my number?" Piper asked me. I looked over to Aphrodite. She shook her head. "I found it, somewhere. I think it was in my cabin. Where are you?"

"Just wait, Leo's talking to me." There was more talking in the back 'round. Something about getting tickets to go see the LMFAO guys backstage in concert tomorrow night. That went on for ages until Piper came back on the phone. "Hey." Piper said, I could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Oh," Piper sounded disappointed. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering where you were? What about LMFOA?"

"Jason, I'm not telling you where we are, and even if you were my boyfriend I still wouldn't tell you."

"What do you mean 'I'm not your boyfriend'?"

"Has Drew found her hair straightener yet?"

"I found it for her."

"That probably means that you had sex with her. And I know that you cheated on me with Reyna. It's okay, because I wasn't the right girl for you. I'm okay about it, and I found this really cute guy and we're going out tonight."

"Wait, are we breaking up?"

"Over the phone . . . Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you cheated on me and you wouldn't let me be me. We had the honey moon period for a week. You used to let me do whatever and now, you won't even let me train. At first you used to say: 'Cute, smart and violent'. And now you say 'Cute, smart but has anger issues'. I don't like it. I hope you have fun with Reyna."

"What about Drew?"

"If you ever hurt her, I swear I'll hunt you down and do twice as much damage as you did to her. We may hate each other, but we stand up for each other."

Then Piper went quiet. Suddenly a little giggle escaped her lips. The giggle was the one that she made when Leo was around. "What?" Leo said on the other side.

"What do you think?" Piper asked Leo. "You've got no shirt on, Valdez."

"And you're talking on the phone in your underwear. What's the difference?"

"You're well built."

"Am I? Am I really?"

"No. You're too well built."

"I can't believe I can call you my . . ." then it went off. I dropped the phone and smiled. Not sure why I smiled but I think it's because I can now imagine Piper with her red lacy underwear. I've never been able to do that. _Thanks Valdez_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I felt bad for taking so long with the other chapter so I made this one. I hope you like it and I still need something dramatic to happen! If an idea pops into your head at let's say, two thirty-eight in the morning. Review and I may do it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading everbody.**

**I don't own PJO**

**REVIEWS!**

**Love Ya**


	9. LMFAO IS IN TOWN!

_Piper's POV_  
>I sat on the bed, checking my messages. I got two last night. It read: <em>Hey, Piper. Heard you got a new lover. We're wondering if you wanted to come over to Hamilton Island and have dinner with us. We really want to meet him. Hope you have LOTS of 'fun' with him.<br>LMFAO guys _

I smiled and had a shower, waiting for Leo to wake up. Of course he didn't wake when I was done.

I stood in my lacy underwear, just staring at my body figure. I ran to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Coco pops! Yum. I started eating it up quickly, and finally just threw it in the bin.

"Piper?" Leo asked sitting in a seat. "Are you in your underwear?"

I looked down, suddenly ashamed at why I didn't put on any clothes. "I have no idea why." I said.

"Doesn't matter. You've got a good body type. The kind girls would die for . . . And guys would want."

I laughed. "I've got a text message. LMFOA guys want us to have dinner with them tonight. Wanna go?"

Leo's eyes lit up. He picked me up and spun me around in mid air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. I laughed as he spun me around, not letting me go.

"Leo, my phones' ringing!" I said. Leo put me down and ran back to the bed room. It was another text message. _Hey Piper us again, was also wondering if you wanted to come to our mini concert no-one knows about until they see us in the city. Wanna help spread the word and see us live back stage? We love you. LMFOA guys!_

I was about to send back when I was getting a call. I tried to see whose number it was, but it didn't show up. "Hello?" I answered. "Who's there?"

"Piper, it's me." Me said. I couldn't reply. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "It's Jason."

I still couldn't reply on the other side until I heard Leo's voice. "Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Jason has my number," I finally answered. "How did you get my number?" I asked in complete horror.

"I found it, somewhere. I think it was in my cabin. Where are you?"

"Just wait, Leo's talking to me." I talked to Leo for a bit, telling him about the concert and the dinner. Leo was really excited. "Hey." Piper said I could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Oh," I sounded quite disappointed. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering where you were? What about LMFOA?"

"Jason, I'm not telling you where we are, and even if you were my boyfriend I still wouldn't tell you."

"What do you mean 'I'm not your boyfriend'?"

"Has Drew found her hair straightener yet?"

"I found it for her."

"That probably means that you had sex with her. And I know that you cheated on me with Reyna. It's okay, because I wasn't the right girl for you. I'm okay about it, and I found this really cute guy and we're going out tonight."

"Wait, are we breaking up?"

"Over the phone . . . Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you cheated on me and you wouldn't let me be me. We had the honey moon period for a week. You used to let me do whatever and now, you won't even let me train. At first you used to say: 'Cute, smart and violent'. And now you say 'Cute, smart but has anger issues'. I don't like it. I hope you have fun with Reyna."

"What about Drew?"

"If you ever hurt her, I swear I'll hunt you down and do twice as much damage as you did to her. We may hate each other, but we stand up for each other."

Then Piper went quiet. Suddenly a little giggle escaped her lips. The giggle was the one that she made when Leo was around. "What?" Leo said on the other side.

"What do you think?" Piper asked Leo. "You've got no shirt on, Valdez."

"And you're talking on the phone in your underwear. What's the difference?"

"You're well built."

"Am I? Am I really?"

"No. You're too well built."

"I can't believe I can call you my . . ." I quickly hung up the phone before Jason could hear anything new. ". . . Friend," Leo answered. I gave him a hug and he rocked me from side to side.

The LMFOA guys were singing their last song 'Sexy And I Know It'. I danced with Leo back stage for the whole time. "People, we want you to meet a friend of ours and her new lover!" they both said.

"Oh, crap." Leo said holding me to his chest.

"Piper McLean and her new lover, Leo Valdez!" They both went off the stage and pulled us on. "So how did you two meet?"

"We went to the same school together." I replied. I don't like lying to the whole world. "At first I hated him, but when you really get to know him, he's the sweetest guy on earth." Leo put his hands around my waist and held me really tight.

"That's all we need to get into the media. Good night!" We all ran off the stage and had some water. "Dinner is in ten minutes. We just need to get changed and we'll meet you guys here. Knock yourselves out!" They said before leaving.

"Leo, I'm sorry for getting you into this." I said facing Leo. "I should of have known this was going to happen."

"Piper, its fine. I love you." Leo brushed a lock of my hair out of my face.

"I love you too, Leo."

"No, Piper." Leo gripped onto me. "I. Love. You." I laughed and tilted my head back. His lips crashed onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper. I pinched his bicep to see if I was dreaming like last time. Leo finally pulled away. "Love you, Beauty Queen."

"I thought that you had forgotten my name, Valdez.'" He laughed and took my hands. "I love you, too"

"Okay, let's go!"

Dinner was strange. Their idea of a dinner was out side with a small fire and shuffling to what ever music there was. Some songs you couldn't shuffle to but they still did. They taught me and Leo how to shuffle in the dirt and make it look awesome. We had roasted marshmallows for dinner and sang corny songs. It reminded me of camp fires. I miss camp to be honest.

"Have you guys had your first kiss yet?" They both said at the same time. It started to get creepy.

"Yeah. Why do you guys talk at the same time?" Leo answered.

"It creeps people out. Where?"

"Tonight, at the concert after you guys left to go get changed."

The guys looked so happy. "Nice." They said.

"Well, it's working." I said taking a sip of water. I checked the time but didn't have a watch. "You guys are creeping me out."

They laughed. Leo and I laughed with them. The sun started to rise as we sung songs from when we were younger like strawberry kisses and Mumbo No.5 them songs.

"We better start heading home," I said tugging on Leo's hand. "Thank you so much for inviting us tonight."

The guys said good morning and we walked home.

I dropped on the bed. Leo leaned in and gave me a kiss. I wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep in his arms, only this time, a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own LMFAO guys or the characters or the island. I just own the plot. Anyway, I won't up date until I get 18 reviews. Love you!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I have posted on this story because I have left Fanfiction. I thank everyone who has read my stories and commented on them.

Peace out!

xxCharmspeakerxx


End file.
